1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a massaging motor vehicle seat assembly including a pulse sensing sleep prevention device. The invention further relates to a massaging motor vehicle seat assembly adapted to move into a position to facilitate a person's entry into the vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
A number of devices for providing a massage to a person seated in an automobile seat are known. The following references, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, relate to various devices which can be incorporated into a motor vehicle seat for providing a massage to a person seated therein.
German Patent No. DE 32 35 373 A1 to Szperkowski shows a massaging head and neck support for the backrest of a vehicle seat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,192 to King shows a massaging travel pillow having mounting brackets for attaching to the upper portion of a vehicle seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,238 to Xiao shows a vibrating neck rest adapted for attaching to a passenger seat of a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,671 to Poor shows a padded vehicle seat headrest with a number of inflatable air chambers which are sequentially inflated and a deflated to produce a massaging effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,615 to Flick et al. shows a user-controllable massage device including vibration transducers which are positioned adjacent a vehicle seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,468 to Chen shows a massaging device comprising a massaging cushion or headrest having a hollowed frame connected to the top of a car seat.
Additionally, a number of devices designed to prevent the driver of a motor vehicle from falling asleep while operating the vehicle are known from the following references, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,098 to Muncheryan relates to a device for preventing a driver from falling asleep while operating a motor vehicle as well as for stimulating and soothing the driver's muscles. A dashboard-mounted circuit powered by the vehicle's electrical system produces pulsating signals which are transmitted along an electrical cord to units disposed in the vehicle seat back. U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,499 to Cummins discloses a vehicle seat vibrator assembly which may function as a safety device for keeping drowsy drivers alert or as a relaxation device for vehicle passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,474 to Carruth relates to a portable, all-purpose vibrating massager.